


i know the end

by yuckbarracuda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tales Of The SMP, Tales of the SMP: Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckbarracuda/pseuds/yuckbarracuda
Summary: Karl's inner thoughts upon meeting James.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	i know the end

**Author's Note:**

> a super quick thing i wrote after the tales of the smp tonight. james, my boy, you deserved better!!! 
> 
> (fic title taken from i know the end from phoebe bridgers)

The masquerade ball was beginning it seemed, as Karl waited near Sir Billiam as he welcomed his guests. Karl was excited, the wine in his belly warming his face beneath his mask, the lurking butler watching from the shadows. Sir Billiam was in high spirits as well, and as the first guest arrived, Karl felt excitement settle in his veins. He hoped this would be a swell night, that the powers to be sent him here as a reprieve after...last time. 

The first guest, a man with a fox mask that he promised was shaped after a giraffe, was certainly a character. Oliver was his name, followed by tongue twisters of middle and surnames. Karl watched as he interacted with the lord of the house. Karl joked around with Oliver, trying not to let the beginning swell of deja vu overwhelm again. It had hit him with Sir Billiam, as well as with the butler. The side effect of interacting with the ghosts of the past, the molds and impressions of his friends in the present. 

Meeting Lord Sebastian next, the vibe of the night was truly settling. They walked further into the mansion, Karl ribbing Lord Billiam about his seemingly lack of friends. Lord Billiam had scuffed at the joke, turning his nose up at the insinuation. Karl smiled easily, and the steps of a new guest arriving echoed through the spacious mansion. Karl turned, a grin already on his face, ready to help greet the new friend, when he felt the blood in his veins freeze. 

The man who stood meters away from him stared back at Karl. The mask that hid half of his face did not deter from the fact that Karl would know the soul that stood in front of him, no matter the body it wore for the brief moment in time. Karl felt his mouth dry at the sight in front of him, the nausea of deja vu threatening to envelop him completely. 

Karl snapped out of his reverie as Lord Billiam sauntered his way toward his new guest, bellowing a large and friendly welcome. The other man seemed to startle at the sudden attention geared to him. He broke the eye contact he held with Karl, his steps quiet as he stepped back quickly. Karl tried to walk closer quickly, but the man had disappeared for the moment. Sir Billiam and the rest of the guests faltered as the new guest hid for a moment, before he reappeared, clenching a hand around the door frame before stepping out to finally meet the rest of them. 

The new stranger was quiet, reserved, and Karl couldn’t help but see the similarities in his own true love from the present. Karl swallowed his emotions down, trying to ignore the beating of his heart. 

“James, how’s the wife?” Sir Billiam boomed, full of joy. The man, whose name was James, flinched at the sudden noise. He looked around at the other guests who all stared back, waiting for an answer. His eyes settled onto Karl, and the time traveler felt a jolt of raw anguish as the eyes that stared back were the same as his beloved’s. James’ eyes seemed to darken in curiosity as he looked at Karl. 

“Divorced,” James replied back, voice bereft of seemingly all emotions. He wouldn’t stop looking at Karl. 

“Ah...how’s the family?” Sir Billiam asked, and Karl felt as if he was underwater, the surrounding around him muted. The only thing that was clear were the green eyes that would not waver in front of him. 

“...gone,” James replied, his voice a clear copy of one that Karl loved so deeply. Sir Billiam suddenly settled an arm around James’ shoulders, a smile on his face. “It’s hard to talk to you,” Sir Billiam admitted, and James finally looked away, his own smile half hearted and seemingly melancholic for a moment. 

Karl tried to relax as James began to joke with Sir Billiam, asking where the alcohol was. Karl watched as the butler seemed to come from nowhere, a tray in his hands full to the brim with glasses of wine. He walked around the guests quickly. Karl settled his empty glass on the tray and grabbed a new one, downing it in one go. The alcohol seemed to work quickly, and the effects of the glass from before seemed to be hitting him quickly. 

As James neared Karl, the time traveler felt the alcohol loosen his lips, and he opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say to the man in front of him. 

“Uhm...I like your...clearly built body,” Karl sputtered out. James looked at him, his eyes wide and the part of his mouth that Karl could see was agape. Karl felt sick embarrassment settle over him as he continued to word vomit, “I know...I know we just met, but-” 

“Wait, what’s your name?” James asked, cutting off Karl’s stuttering attempt at conversation. James looked at him, gaze traveling all over Karl in a way that left the brunette jittery and excited. 

“It’s Karl, and you’re James, right?” Karl replied, and James’ eyes snapped back to Karl’s face, and the soft smile that graced James’ face was enough to make Karl weak in the knees. 

“Yes, it’s James…” the man trailed off before continuing, “I’ve never had anyone compliment my body before,” James finished, looking at Karl with a smirk that the time traveler had seen so many times before. 

As the conversation shifted, and the entire party turned to welcome the next guest, Karl watched James, and felt his heart burn in his chest. He hoped this party ended with James safe and sound, the soul burning in James kept happy for one more night. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated :')
> 
> my twitter: @honkdemi (come scream with me)


End file.
